20 Ways To Annoy Draco Malfoy
by bookworrm1999
Summary: Hermione was at the coast and was introduced to the Harry Potter books. Eventually finding the fictional world of it including a video that gives her a genius idea. What is this idea? I guess you'll have to read to find out.
1. Prolouge

**Hey y'all long time no see! I've been busy getting settled into school and so on. Anyways I have come up with an idea for a story that i think will be really fun. I got my inspiration while watching videos on Youtube. I watched one called 20 ways to annoy Draco Malfoy. The more I thought about it I just got an idea to do a story based off it and of course you know that I am a Dramione fan. So this story will eventually be romantic but for now it's just funny interactions. Anyways I hope you guys like it!**

Hermione's POV:

I brushed my fingers over the rows of books, the smell of the see wafted in through the open door. I breathed in deeply smelling the clean, salty ocean air. My family and I had already been here at the Oregon coast on holiday for 6 days. We were going back to England tomorrow. Lincoln City was picturesque and peaceful. We'd come to the Tanger Outlets for our last day. I'd spotted the two bookstores right away, the Christian Bookstore hadn't had anything that I liked. So here I was, this bookstore was better to my liking. I moved on to the next row but something caught my attention from the corner of my eye, the words Harry Potter emblazoned over the front of a book. I took a double take and found myself standing in front of a display full of books on my best friend. My eyes darted over the titles Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, etc. ending with Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. J.k Rowling was the author, how in the world had she found out? She's a muggle for merlin's sake! I quickly grabbed all 7 books and bought them. I read them all through the rest of the trip and the plane ride. I was in bed at night when I finished the last book. I sat in shock. I didn't kiss Ron when we were destroying the horcrux where had she gotten that idea? Sure I had a crush on him but that fizzled out after 6th year especially after living in such close proximity with him. I resigned myself to look this up on the computer in the morning.

Morning:

I jumped out of bed and quickly logged on to my computer. On Google I typed in the words Harry Potter. Millions of results came up fanfictions, images, music, books, movies, clubs etc. What really caught my eye was a Youtube link, "20 ways to annoy Draco Malfoy." I clicked on the link and watched the video as I did an evil plan formed in my mind. I quickly wrote down the ways to annoy Draco Malfoy as a list. It went like this:

1. Drop hints that Snape that Draco likes him

2. Announce to the entire school that he sleeps with a pink unicorn and sucks his thumb

3. Say "Hi Professor Moody" at random times during the day

4. Have Dobby send him a love note

5. Call him a mudblood

6. Have every muggleborn in the school follow him

7. Have the divination teacher predict that he is going to fall deeply and madly in love with Harry Potter

8. Ask him if he thinks Snape is sexy

9. Snog him thoroughly, slap him and act like he did it

10. Remove his pants in the Great Hall

11. While his pants are gone ask him why his boxers are red and gold

12. While he's sleeping draw a sar on his forehead

13. Ask him if Voldemort was his lover

14. Ask him to show you how he keeps his nose so ferret like

15. Pin a Malfoy Stinks on the back of his robe

16. Constantly call him ferret boy

17. Go up to him in the Great Hall and ask for your bra back, he can go and buy his own

18. Say blond hair on boys makes them look gay

19. Tell him he's hot, act love struck around him

20. Stalk him to the point of insanity

21. Lose all interest and leave him for Harry

I grinned evilly as I reviewed my list. I had of course revised it and added a few of my own. Now how was I going to pull it off. Then a pecking noise broke through my thoughts I looked up and saw an owl outside my window. He had a letter with the Hogwarts seal on it. I opened the window and opened the letter after receiving it from the small owl. I scanned through the contents and squealed I had made Head Girl, my hand closed around the silver badge. The same color as Draco's eyes, I shook my head sending the thought away quickly. I reached the bottom, Draco Malfoy was Head Boy. I smiled evilly well really I smirked, perfect. Now all I needed was some help, I quickly turned to the owl. " Don't go away just yet, please." I sat down at my desk and started a letter. " Dear Harry and Ron..."

**So how was it? Did I do good? Was I pleasing to you my masters? Anyways I really do hope you did like it. I won't post the next chapter untill I get at least 10 reviews maybe 8 it just depends on how much time I have. Before I forget I do not own anything about Harry Potter, Youtube, or 20 ways to annoy Draco Malfoy. **


	2. Update

Hey Guys! I'm super glad that you all liked it well thats what my reviews tell me anyways. Hi udhik thanks for the awesome review. To answer your question yes there really is a video called 20 Ways to Annoy Draco Malfoy. Thats where I got my inspiration from. Anyways I'm posting this because I'm getting ready to settle in to a brand new school and its going to be hectic. So even if you guys are super awesome and give me 10 reviews I might not be able to post the next chapter. Just a fair warning so that I don't get mobbed with torches and pitch forks. Thanks for reading! See you through the screen.


End file.
